Dear Teresa Lisbon
by As-Long-As-I'm-Around
Summary: Set in the future. Patrick Jane no longer works with Teresa, so instead of annoying her face to face, he begins to do it via email...and is rudely interrupted with threats from Teresa-nothing's changed there- and his daughter.


**A/N: Heard that Lisbon and Jane got together? I AM STILL ONLY UP TO SEASON 4 AFTER ALL THESE YEARS.  
**

 **Anyway-this is set way in the future-Lisbon and Jane have twins, a boy and a girl. (I think it would be justice -in a way giving him another daughter but ALSO a son. Evening it out, you know? Plus, think of it as karma for Jane. Can you imagine their kids? Mischief and bad asses much?)**

 **This is emails between them. I needed some cuteness and fluff and yeah.**

 **I made Teresa's name, Teresa Lisbon-Jane because I personally think she would have liked to have kept it in there...I have no idea if that's the case but yeah. Just go with it in this story? Thanks :)**

 **Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

 _To: Teresa Lisbon-Jane_

 _From: Patrick Jane_

 _Subject: Good morning..._

 _...my beautiful wife! I miss you. It's not the same, working without you and the team.  
_

* * *

 _To: Patrick Jane_

 _From: Teresa Lisbon-Jane_

 _Subject: Good morning..._

 _...my mischievous husband. Your title is exactly why we work apart. I for one, find it quite peaceful without you._

* * *

 _To: Teresa Lisbon-Jane_

 _From: Patrick Jane_

 _Subject: Why Teresa..._

 _Are you implying that it's too... exciting...and too much for you to handle with me there? ;)_

* * *

 _To: Patrick Jane_

 _From: Teresa Lisbon-Jane_

 _Subject: Why Jane..._

 _...that exactly was not what I was implying :) I think we can know I have quite a...handle...on things. I simply meant that it is nice not getting into trouble on every case that I have. But I'm sure you already knew that was exactly what I meant._

* * *

 _To: Teresa Lisbon-Jane_

 _From: Patrick Jane_

 _Subject: You're cranky..._

 _...because you miss me. Want me to fix that? I've heard from Wayne just how good the supply closet really is._

* * *

 _To: Patrick Jane_

 _From: Teresa Lisbon_

 _Subject: Annoying Husbands_

 _I hope my subject line answers your description of me this morning. Um, I don't even want to know why or how that came up in a conversation, nor do I wish to test this 'theory'. What I do wish for is to continue with my work, and see you later tonight._

 _If you do happen to disregard my wishes, just know that I have a big stapler on my desk, and it's good for more then just stapling things._

 _If you know what I mean._

 _Love you._

* * *

 _To: Teresa Lisbon_

 _From: Patrick Jane_

 _Subject: Stapler..._

 _...why Teresa, I am shocked at the thoughts you are entertaining about this stapler! For the sanity of the others, I won't go against your wishes._

 _Love you too. Have a good day!_

* * *

 _To: Patrick Jane_

 _From: Kelly Jane_

 _Subject: Teachers_

 _Hi dad, my phone sort of got taken away from me. Can you uh...come work your magic on my teacher? We both know she has the hots for you. Even Jasper agrees-and that's saying something._

* * *

 _To: Kelly Jane_

 _From: Patrick Jane_

 _Subject: Children_

 _Let me guess-you were texting that Michael, weren't you?_

 _As for your teacher-as proud of you as I am with you for your skills-I wish you would use them for school. Can't believe I actually said that...but, it's true._

 _And if you're as smart as I know you are, you will know exactly what I mean.  
_

 _Don't tell your mother i said that._

* * *

 _To: Patrick Jane_

 _From: Kelly Jane_

 _Subject: YOUR children make your heart sing?_

 _Can we move forwards and forget why I lost it, and focus on retrieving it?_

 _Dad-come on. Why do you think I have the spare time to notice about my teacher? Do you THINK i want to be noticing that kind of stuff?_

* * *

 _To: Kelly Jane_

 _From: Patrick Jane_

 _Subject: I'm with your teacher on this one_

 _No we cannot move forwards. I know exactly why you want your phone back so badly-and it doesn't take being what we are to realize why. So no, I won't do anything about it. I'm quite happy knowing she has it :) :)_

 _Okay, fair point there. Wouldn't hurt to get extra credit?_

* * *

 _To: Teresa Lisbon-Jane_

 _From: Patrick Jane_

 _Subject: Our daughter..._

 _Is going to ask you for something. I recommend you say no ;)_

* * *

 _To: Patrick Jane_

 _From: Teresa Lisbon-Jane_

 _Subject: Thanks for the recommendation..._

 _...and the heads up._

* * *

 _To: Teresa Lisbon-Jane_

 _From: Kelly Jane_

 _Subject: Your husband..._

 _...is a cruel man. I need my phone mum! My teacher confiscated it. Can you help? Work your charm or...yano. Just threaten her.  
_

* * *

 _To: Kelly Jane_

 _From: Teresa Lisbon-Jane_

 _Subject: Your father..._

 _...is a good man :) And no, I'm glad she took it away from you in school time. You can see Michael later. I will drop you off at the movies, and I will wait for you at the shops. You're fifteen years old, and you're my child. I think that is fair. Or...I can always get Jasper to drop you off?_

 _Also-I can never just..yano...threaten someone. Unless of course under special circumstances._

* * *

 _To: Teresa Lisbon-Jane_

 _From: Kelly Jane_

 _Subject: No Chance_

 _I never had a chance with being you and dad's child, did I?_

 _Hey, I'm a special circumstance. I'm your daughter!_

* * *

 _To: Kelly Jane_

 _From: Teresa Lisbon-Jane_

 _Subject: Our child_

 _Nope ;)_

 _Ha. Ha. Good one, Kel._

 _Love you, see you at 3pm._

* * *

 _To: Patrick Jane_

 _From: Teresa Lisbon-Jane_

 _Subject: Handled_

 _*dusts off hands*_

* * *

 _To: Kelly Jane_

 _From: Patrick Jane_

 _Subject: ?_

 _What happened?_

* * *

 _To: Patrick Jane_

 _From: Kelly Jane_

 _Subject: Mum..._

 _is scarier then you._


End file.
